Notes
by GleekLover12
Summary: Blaine is lovesick and he wants Kurt. He doesn't know how to tell him though so he leaves him little notes in his locker. Fluffy one shot a.k.a very crappy one shot, but read it if you want to.


**A/N tired, so tired. So this is a fluffy oneshot, hope y'all like it, let me know… yadda yadda yadda , you know the drill. So damn tired. I love you guys, enjoy and promise to always sleep enough.**

"Morning Hobbit," Santana said walking past a non-responsive Blaine Anderson, who was standing, or rather hiding behind his locker.

She stopped a few feet away from him, slowly turning on her heels. One eyebrow was raised and when she noticed Blaine heart eyes never leaving one Kurt Hummel, she sighed.

"Baby Blainers, you really need to do something about your crush, this is getting sickeningly adorable," the Latina girl said, putting one hand on Blaine's shoulder. That was when the curly haired boy noticed he had company.

He looked at his best friend and smiled sadly.

"Believe me Tana, I really want to, but come on, what would he want with me?" his voice dropped a few tones when Kurt walked past them, chin raised and a confident walk accentuating his skin tight jeans.

"Blaine! You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Santana said, punching him slightly on the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" he said rubbing the sore spot.

She gave him an incredulous look and looked him up and down, making Blaine a little uncomfortable. She then reached her arm out and stopped the first girl that was passing them.

"Excuse me," Santana started with her voice as sweet as sugar canes. "If this guy here asked you out, would you go?"

"Tana!" Blaine whispered.

The brunette girl looked him up and down, and a flirty smirk played around her lips.

"Yeah definitely, what are you doing Satu – "

"Okay that was all, thank you," Santana said pushing the girl away.

"I can't believe you just did that," Blaine said and after a heartbeat he added: "But thank you."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you are one of finest guys walking around in this school and if you ever think that you're not good enough for Porcelain, I will make sure every girl here gets that nude picture I took while you were sleeping your hangover off."

Blaine looked absolutely horrified when the cheerleader walked away. He knew she'd do it, and she'd do it laughing in his face.

_Okay Blaine, time to take action!_

o.O.o

Santana was sitting in her history class, behind the guy Blaine had been drooling over. Oh this was just perfect.

"Uhm, sorry, but do you have an extra pencil?" she leant over her desk and whispered the boy in his ear.

He nodded and offered her one over his shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm Santana by the way."

"Oh trust me, I know," he answered, his voice sounding amused.

"Well I know something you'd like to know," she said, a smug grin on her face, toying with the pencil.

"Will you two please pay attention!" the teacher called out to them, right when Kurt had just turned his face towards the girl.

He turned back to face the blackboard, but leant back, whispering: "And what exactly would I like to know?"

"Well let's just say-" She looked at her cell phone that had buzzed, and saw Blaine's text. "I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon enough, Kurt Hummel." She smiled and sent a quick reply:

_You better not screw this up midget._

o.O.o

Blaine had a plan in his head; it wasn't exactly his most courage plan, but a plan nonetheless. He walked past Kurt's locker and fumbled a piece of paper through the grid. If this went the way he wanted, the outcome would be exactly what he had always dreamed of.

o.O.o

When Kurt got to his locker at the end of the day and opened it, he was welcomed by an avalanche of books.

He cursed, sighed and bent down to pick the items up. When he got to the last one he noticed a square piece of paper, with a handwriting on it that wasn't his own or any of his friends'.

He stacked the books back in his locker and opened the note.

_Your hair looks amazing today ;) xo B_

He read the note a couple of times and turned it over and over again, looking for a full name. But nothing of the sort. Either someone was messing with him, or he had just gotten his first note from his first admirer.

He smiled and put the note in the back pocket of his jeans. This could be fun, but who could it be? He didn't know anyone whose name started with a B, did he? Except for Brittany and he knew her handwriting, besides this wasn't written in crayon. Well there was that Blaine guy, but it couldn't be him, right?

He'd have to wait to find out, but find out he would. Kurt never gave up on anything, once he set his mind to it.

o.O.o

Blaine was sitting at his desk, trying to focus on his homework, but his very loud brother was doing everything within his power to keep that from happening.

Cooper Anderson lay sprawled out on Blaine's bed, looking at his brother up-side-down. He kept talking about his day, and how he had met up with his old high school friends. Cooper was visiting from Chicago and was only staying for a week, but already Blaine regretted asking his older sibling to spend some time with him.

Never ask Cooper for anything or he will give it to you in abundance. And right now that 'thing' Blaine had asked for, was annoying the crap out of him.

"Cooper! I love having you around, but I'm trying to do my homework here," Blaine said, doodling on his math homework, staring at a problem he couldn't figure out.

Cooper got to his feet and hugged his brother from behind.

"Sorry squirt –"

"Don't call me that!"

"- but I missed you so much, and what is that?" Cooper reached out to the piece of paper Blaine had been doodling on.

"Okay, who's the guy?" Cooper said, a big, goofy smile spreading across his face, and lighting up his features.

"I have no idea what you're on about," Blaine said, trying to force the blush that was creeping up his neck, back down.

"Oh Blainers, you only draw hearts when you're crushing on someone. I may not live with you in the same house anymore, but I'm still your big brother and I know you. So spill it, who is he?"

Blaine stared at his brother for a while, contemplating whether or not he should tell him.

"His name's Kurt and I don't even think he knows I exist," Blaine said, turning away again. But Cooper hadn't missed the way Blaine's face grew darker when he said Kurt didn't know who he was.

"Well have you got a plan of attack?"

"I'm not gonna attack him Coop."

The two bickered for a long time, and by the time Cooper finally left Blaine's room, the younger boy was determined to make Kurt his.

o.O.o

Two weeks passed and Kurt kept receiving little notes in his locker. Every time they were signed with 'B' and still Kurt had no idea who was the person to slip them into his locker every day.

Blaine had grown more confident and had even talked to Kurt a couple of times, amazing Santana. He had one more note prepared to slip into Kurt's locker. The last one. Hopefully this would go the way he wanted to.

o.O.o

_Come meet me in the auditorium at four :) xo B_

Kurt stared at the note and felt excitement bubble inside his stomach. Today he would finally find out who this mysterious B-person was. And he wasn't sure if he was nervous, just anxious to know who he was, or even a little scared. Probably a mixture of the three.

He opened the doors to the _April Rhodes auditorium_ and looked around. He walked all the way up front and he felt his mouth fall open.

A small table for two was waiting there for him, a single rose placed on his plate. He heard a softer and slower version of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream" playing in the background, and he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

Blaine Anderson stepped from behind the curtains and smiled a little sheepishly. He was wearing a black button up and red pants, a bow tie to finish it off. He walked over to where Kurt was staring at him, with his mouth forming a silent 'aww'. Blaine handed him a bouquet with red and yellow roses, still not having said a word.

After Kurt had accepted the flowers and the silence started to feel a little uncomfortable for Blaine, he shuffled with his feet and looked Kurt in the eye.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked with a tiny voice.

Kurt smiled a heart warming smile and shook his head.

"I am amazed and overjoyed, to be honest. You know I always thought I'd be the one asking you out, I never got the courage to do so," Kurt confessed.

"Really? But why I mean you could have any guy in the godforsaken town;" Blaine said guiding Kurt over to his seat.

Blaine pulled the chair back but Kurt turned towards Blaine and leaned over, placing the softest and sweetest of kisses on the other's lips.

"But I just want you."

**A/N so this was written in half an hour, and I think it shows, but anyway tell me what you think of it. And if any of you have read 'lucky to have you' don't worry I'm working on the next chapter, it's just that exams are coming up and my school thinks I don't need sleep. **

**Anyways, read and review!**

**Love.**


End file.
